happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
Happy Tree Friends Wiki:About
Welcome to the Happy Tree Friends Wiki! The Happy Tree Friends Wiki is a wiki dedicated to the Happy Tree Friends series. The primary mission of this wiki is to collect information and inform readers about the characters, episodes and anything else related to the series. History *The wiki was created on January 31, 2008 by Pyro Python. After he created the wiki, he was constantly making new pages about everything about the show. *After several days upon the wiki's creation, three users UberScienceNerd, Gala0008 and Mr Alex were promoted as admins on this wiki. *From 2008 and onwards, the wiki evolved at a fast rate. Even today, the articles are constantly changed to keep up with updates and new pages are made. *On December 20th, 2010, wiki founder Pyro Python left the wiki, and left the three admins to take the job on the wiki. *On March 5th, 2012, had adopted the wiki to become bureaucrat and take the responsibility to make the wiki look better. *On March 10th, 2012, Lord O' Darkness was promoted into Rollback due to his good contributions and fixing on the wiki. Later on March 23rd, he was granted admin rights on the wiki. And than finally on July 3rd, 2012, he was promoted to bureaucrat and remains active today. *On July 2nd, W.C. the Producer was promoted into bureaucrat due to constant clean up of vandalism. *On the same day, CoinsCP, another account of W.C's, had left the Wiki. *On September 18th, 2012, Tanzialana was promoted into admin. *On November 28th, 2012, Your-screams was promoted into admin. *On February 1st, 2013, Igor Castro Chucre was promoted into admin. But on July 31st, his right was revoked due to inactivity. *Five inactive admins, Tanzialana, Gala0008, Mr Alex, UberScienceNerd and Your Screams had their admin rights revoked due to inactivity and the admin right was left unnoticed. *On November 22nd, 2013, due to W.C. the Producer having PC issues, he promoted Uhohspaghhetiohs into a bureaucrat. *On 28th May 2014, Cuddlefan was promoted into an admin due to being very active on the wiki and being friendly to other users. However, on July 31st, 2014, his right was revoked by W.C. the Producer due to disagreement of updating the wiki on helping Yong Feng. Later he grants his admin right back by now promoted bureaucrat Yong Feng. But on December 12th, 2014, his right was revoked due to inactivity. Later on January 24th, 2015, he requested and promised to be back active on the wiki, but due to not finding anything good to edit on the wiki, his rights were revoked on February 2nd, 2015 and was given to Sandgar shortly after. *On May 31st, 2014, Yong Feng was promoted into an admin due to his good ideas to make the wiki better. However due to disagreement of updating the wiki, W.C. the Producer revoked his admin right on July 31st, 2014. But later, due to community disagreement to what has W.C. the Producer has done and his disrespectful behavior, the community requested to promote him into bureaucrat on October 10th, 2014 with the help of Mylittletoaster. After becoming as bureaucrat he remained active and took the responsibility of the wiki. And since he joined the wiki, its appearance has been greatly changed and updated. *After arguments, W.C. the Producer forced Uhohspaghhetiohs to revoke his bureaucrat right and become rollback. Later on April 4th, his rollback right was revoked due to inactivity. *On the same day as Yong Feng got promoted, Mylittletoaster was given rollback rights as a reward for the help. However due to his inactivity, it was revoked on December 17th, 2014. *On the same day, AnimationFan15 was promoted into admin due to his excellent contributions since he joined the wiki. *On October 23rd, Rorosilky5 was promoted into an admin due to her good contributions and grammar checks on the wiki. *On December 21st, 2014, Dominik Player 13 was promoted into admin due to his good contributions of uploading many pictures on the wiki. Later on January 24th, 2015, his right was revoked due to not making enough normal edits on the articles. *On the same day, Sandgar was promoted into a rollback due to his great grammar fixes on the wiki. Later he became an admin on February 4th, 2015. *On April 12th, 2015, PokemonTDHTF98 was promoted into rollback due to his great editing skills and correcting grammatical errors. Later it was revoked due to abolishing rollback rights on the wiki. *On April 19th, 2015, SaenihpNnylf was promoted into rollback due to her great skills to help the staff members. Later it was revoked due to abolishing rollback rights on the wiki. *On April 25th, 2015, Rorosiliky5 was demoted from admin to Honorary Admin due to her recent inactivity caused by the current situation in her country. Later, she was granted her admin rights back. But later due to admin conflicts (not cooperating, power abusing, disobeying), her admin right was revoked on July 27th, 2015. *On April 28th, 2015, the Happy Tree Friends Wiki was given a new theme color: Purple. *On May 06, 2015, W.C. the Producer had his bureaucrat rights revoked due to disrespectful behavior back in June 2014 and inactivity, and AnimationFan15 was given bureaucrat rights due to his outstanding behavior on the wiki. *On May 18th, 2015, the Happy Tree Friend Wiki Administration decided to abolish the Rollback right due to low vandalism, and low user traffic. *On July 17th, 2015, Smart zombie was promoted to a admin due to his excellent editing skills on character articles. *On August 30th and August 31st, 2015 (respectively), AdamISAWESOME and SaenihpNnylf were promoted to administrator for their good edits and constant activity on the wiki. *Due to rising vandalism attacks on the wiki, the Happy Tree Friends Wiki Administration decided to reintroduce the Rollback right on September 15th, 2015. HTFan was the first user granted the right the same day, followed by Sotnosen93 shortly after, though was revoked on December 24th due to never reverting vandalism. *On October 23rd, 2015, Smart zombie had his admin rights removed due to inactivity caused by personal situations with his account at the time. On the same day, HelloWhatsUp was granted admin rights for good quality edits and high activity on the wiki. *On December 23rd, 2015, Yong feng, after a long time watching over and working on the wiki, stepped down as Head Bureaucrat and handed the wiki responsibility to Sandgar for his excellent edits and constant service to the wiki. Yong feng remained as a Semi-Active Bureaucrat after promoting Sandgar to Bureaucrat. *On December 24th, 2015, shortly after coming back from complications with his account and providing good quality and frequent edits, Smart zombie was re-promoted to administrator. *On January 30th, 2016, HTFan was granted admin rights for his good quality edits and active protection of the wiki. *On March 16th, 2016, user SaenihpNnylf has decided to leave the wiki after being judged, cursed out, and publicly humiliated on the wiki, even being blocked once, and AdamISAWESOME has revoked his admin rights due to inactivity, but he will become semi-active.